Lost Dreams
by SerenitySakasi
Summary: A story of a woman being stalked by an insane man. Serenity runs from her past, and her threat.


Serenity had long hair of blood and fire. Her personality was that as well. She had a burning sensation for freedom, and the blood of independence. She was a member of the Ice Serpent, a clan that often battled other clans. She had a tattoo of a large black dragon. Her eyes were pure amethyst, and her skin, a golden tan. Her past though wasn't as pretty as she was. She fell in love with an injured war hero, or so he told her. He had battled his worst enemy that nearly killed him. This man was called, Serge. He seemed sweet and simple, but he is really blood-thirsty and dangerous. Serenity and he both fell in love, but he soon turned on her. He tried to beat her to death, since she was practically immune to magic and weapons. She survived his evil attack. He felt she was in his way, his mission, from the start, was to grow strong again and to kill all of mankind, logically and brutally. He was almost a serial killer without a cause, except revenge...  
  
Serge's enemy had little knowledge of the poor 17year old restoring the deadliest thing to earth. The enemy was, Hero Sky, a brave warrior with little trust in anyone, other than his friends. Hero and Serge were best-friends in the beginning, and were broken apart by a single woman, who died commiting suicide because she went insane of the situation between the men. Serenity, now 20, got a part-time job of singing. It helped get money for living. She was more interested in exploring, than singing. Serenity had only one friend she could trust, Trinity... A blonde woman with a serious soul, Serenity makes her seem less cold than she acts. These two had been friends for so long. They have been in the same clan for just as long, fighting side-by-side. Trinity and Serenity were the best fighters in Ice Serpent, their skills proved that...  
  
Serenity got a letter one day, it distressed her so much.  
  
" Dear Serenity,  
I miss you so much. I am sorry for what I did to you a long time ago. I really need you darling. Please forgive me, i'm coming to retrieve you. I hope we can kiss and make-up. Please, don't be mad anymore.  
  
Yours truly,  
Serge."  
  
" Holy shit." Serenity fell into a nearby chair and looked out of the window. She saw nothing. She crumpled the paper up and threw it on the floor. She jumped up and ran to her bedroom. She started packing clothes and ammunition for her gunblade. She ran out of the door and mounted onto her motorcycle. She revved the engine and rode into the town. On the way, she stopped next to Trinity, who was talking to a man harshly.  
  
"Trinity! I have to get out of town, ok?"  
  
"Ok, but why?"  
  
"Nevermind that, i'll be in Giah if you need me."  
  
" But that's over 500 miles away!"  
  
"Just do it, ok? I gotta go now!"  
  
"Ok..."  
Serenity nodded at the man and roared off out of town. Behind her in the town, Trinity finished her arguement with the man and walked to Serenity's house, to see if she could find the cause of Serenity's abrupt leave. Trinity walked into her home and looked around the main room. She noticed a crumpled piece of paper on the floor beside the coffee table. She picked it up and opened it. She read it with her eyes wide-open.  
  
" This guy really needs a life..."  
Trinity heard the front door close.  
  
" Serenity? I'm here!"  
Trinity panicked and ran into the Kitchen and up the stairs that lead to the second floor. She ducked in a nearby closet.  
...Serge was who she was running from... She held her breath, hoping she wouldn't be found. She heard Serge call again. He started walking up the stairs. Trinity got up the courage to face him, with her gun.  
  
" I'm right here, Sweetie!" She faked Serenity's voice. As soon as Serge got up the stairs he looked at her with a grin.  
  
" Haha, you have changed..." He created a fireball in his right hand. " Too bad you're name ain't Serenity..." He threw it in Trinity's direction. She ducked, letting it hit the wall behind her. It left a huge, gaping mouth that lead to outside. She jumped up and threw a punch at him, and a trickle of blood went down the corner of his mouth. He wiped it away and punched her in the stomach. She almost flew out of the hole. Serge ran over and grabbed her throat. Her long blonde hair dangled over the edge. Her head was hanging over the edge too. A man on the ground below her noticed what was going on and pulled out his gun. He grinned as he ran into the house. Trinity threw her knee up into his genintal area and made him pull back, holding onto his precious little johnny. She rolled up onto her feet and threw her elbow into his neck. She was accompanied, suddenly, by a young man. He shot Serge in the leg and arm. Serge lunged forward at Trinity and pushed her out of the house, she dangled from the edge of the opening, holding on for her life. Just as Serge was about to step on her hands to make her fall, the stranger pushed him out of the gaping hole and immediatly helped Trinity up. Serge got up from the fall and disappeared in a flash. Trinity brushed herself off.  
  
" Thanks for your help but my friend is in danger, I must go."  
  
" Wait, I wanna get to know you first... I'm Keitaro Sakasi. What's your name?" Trinity looked at him oddly.  
  
" Sakasi...?"  
  
" Oh cool! That's my last name. I didn't know it's was your name too!"  
  
" No you imbecile! I was repeating your last name! The friend I spoke of is Serenity Sakasi."  
  
"Ah, no kidding, she's my sis. Now who are you?"  
  
" She never told me about a brother! My name is Trinity, and that's all i'll tell you. Besides, your sister is in trouble!"  
  
"Nah, she'll be ok, Serge'll never find her, he doesn't know where Giah is. And the reason she probably doesn't speak of me is because she hates my guts. So you wanna get a drink?"  
  
" Ok, fine. But if Serenity dies, you'll never see the light of day again..."  
  
" Whatever..." Keitaro and Trinity headed for the nearest bar. Serenity finally made it to Giah, with a few bumps and bruises. She looked around at the civillians in the town. Giah was in the middle of the desert, far from civilization. She rode to a nearby inn that was called, Blue Sand Inn. She got off her bike and on her way in she bumped into a shadowy character. He took one look at her then moved on. ... He's not a happy camper... She walked up to the desk clerk and got herself a room for the night. She woke up in the middle of the night, she had heard a gunshot. She jumped out of bed and went to her window, she couldn't see anything from the small window. She pur her robe on and ran downstairs with her gunblade. As soon as she got out of the door she saw two men facing three other men. They looked threatening towards each other. One of the men looked familiar. Serenity walked over to the argueing men, one of them pleading towards the shadowy man not to start anything.  
  
" What is going on here?!"  
  
"Ooh, it's a hottie... She with you?" One of the three men looked at her lewdly. The dark man responded.  
  
" Who are you...?"  
  
" My name is no business of yours, all I wanna know is what is going on! I heard a gunshot..."  
  
" That was me." Serenity recognized all three of the men opposite of her. They were the drug addicts that mugged her pregnant cousin. Serenity just broke and started cutting them up to pieces. The two other men were watching wide-eyed. She killed every single one of them. After she stopped, she realized what she had done.  
  
" You're pretty good for a woman, but I wanted to kill them." The shadowy man whined, with a slight smile. Serenity took deep breaths and stared at her bloody weapon.  
  
" Well, ummm. That was invigorating. Excuse me..."  
  
" Wait a second, who are you?" The second man walked towards Serenity as she turned to leave, past the man with the gun.  
  
" You'll have to tell me your names first, since I don't want give away my position to my stalker's posse on accident..." The men looked at each other and raised a brow.  
  
" Uh, I'm Hero Cloud, his name is Aki." He jerked a thumb in the dark man's path.  
  
" Well, i've never heard of you, so I suppose i'm safe. I'm Serenity Sakasi. Now if I may, I would like to go back to bed."  
  
" Be my guest." Serenity continued on her way back to the inn, she didn't look back, though she felt their questioning eyes on her. She made it back to her bedroom and got to sleep. 


End file.
